


terrible absolutely not

by rat (spectromaniac)



Category: chippledipple discord
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectromaniac/pseuds/rat
Summary: two dumb twinks get abused





	terrible absolutely not

The sky is a dark purple, the mark of night. Zach, Chip and Grape have spent the day hanging out and playing crash bandicoot. Zach sees the clock which shows 7:40. “Aw man, I should prepare dinner, you guys hungry?” Chip, who is laying on his bed, turns his head to face the speaker. “Yeah, we have a frozen pizza in the freezer.” Zach gets up and nods. “Alright, I’ll go get everything ready then.” He leaves the bedroom. Grape lets out a yawn that ends with a high pitched squeak, He blushes which makes Chip chuckle. “What? Never heard a man yawn before?” Grape retorts. “No, no. You’re just so cute.” This makes Grape blush even harder. “Ok asshole if i’m so cute what don’t you just marry me?” Grape sighs. “Marriage is gay” Chip says “You’re gay” Grape proclaims. “Oh really?” Chip drags Grape out of his position on the floor up onto the bed and positions himself on top of him. “Now I guess we’re both kinda gay huh.” They both hear the door open. “What th- So you two are gonna fuck with out me? Rude.” Zach grumbles. They both blush as Chip climbs off of Grape and sits on the edge of the bed. Zach strides over to the bed. “I want both of you on the floor. Now.” Zach says, smugly. Taken aback, they comply. The two boys are on their knees looking up at Zach as he undoes his belt. “Consider this punishment.” He drops his pants and boxers, revealing his average sized member. “Go on.” Grape takes his tongue from the base of Zach’s cock to the tip, sending shivers down his spine. Chip does the same, sending them into an alternation of playing with Zach’s dick. Zach then takes Chip by his head and thrusts his dick in. As support, he puts his other hand on Grape’s shoulder. Zach continues to skull fuck Chip until he finally cums. Grape starts to get up before Zach stops him. “Where do you think you’re going?” Zach growls. He kneels down and holds Grape’s face between his thumb and pointer finger and gets in close. Zach’s breath smells like weed bc he took an EPIC bong hit while downstairs. He stands up lethargically and pulls his boxer shorts back up, still rock hard. He, unfazed, says “The pizza is probably ready.”


End file.
